You Don't Need Sight
by Pricat
Summary: Cloud, Hiccup's blind cousin who was raised bybdragons finds her way to Berk but not good around people but maybe Hiccup, Valka and Cloudjumper can help.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This had to be written after I saw the second movie yesterday and imagined a blind dragon rider and started getting ideas.**

**Cloud, Hiccup's cousin who was born blind and raised by a family of Cloudjumper dragons finds her way to Berk and she isn't good around others but around dragons, she's good and can understand them besides their growls.**

**I hope people like plus in this story there is genderbent Cloudjumper who I ship with Toothless and Ruffnut/Eret.**

* * *

It was a year after Drago's defeat and Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast had became chief and things were going well but a young female had arrived in the village, but was of Hiccup's family and looked different.

Her flowing silver hair was rustled by the gentle breeze along with her clothes as she was slender but had been sent to Berk by her parents and was different just like her cousin Hiccup, as she was blind but had been born that way.

Her parents had abandoned her as a baby but a group of C,oudjumpers had raised her as their own despite being a human, which Valka had known of and had helped her learn to use her other senses when her family had arrived at her sanctuary, and after what had happened, the Cloudjumpers had led her to Berk.

She hoped her cousin would understand, as many people believed she would never amount to anything because of her sight loss but the Cloudjumpers had always scares them off, after seeing her cry.

Valka smiled seeing the young silver haired girl as she was stunned at how her niece had grown up knowing she hadn't told Hiccup about her.

"Welcome to Berk, Cloud.

You okay?" she said as the girl shook her head growling softly.

"I miss my family." she said softly as Valka understood.

Cloudjumper saw her rider with that girl that had visited the sanctuary with those Cloudjumpers knowing she was human but was like a dragon as she had the heart of one, approaching the two.

"You know that aura, sweetie, huh?" Valka said.

"Yes a Cloudjumper!" Cloud said as she touched it gently.

Hiccup was stunned seeing this stranger playing with his mother's Cloudjumper worried in case she hurt her but the girl just laughed growling in return.

"Hiccup, this girl is your cousin, raised by wild Cloudjumpers.

Her name is Cloud which I named her, the day she and her family came to my sanctuary as I taught Cloud how to see without sight." Valka told him.

"Wait, she's blind?" he asked.

"Yes her parents abandoned her as a baby after finding out, but was found by wild Cloudjumpers who raised her." Valka told him as his eyes widened.

Toothless was seeing this girl meant no harm but curious about Cloud seeing her with his mate as Hiccup chuckled.

"An Night Fury, awesome!" he heard Cloud say.

"He is mine Cloud, his name is Toothless." Hiccup told her holding her hand making her flinch making Hiccup curious.

"Cloud, it's okay to trust Hiccup, he's family.

He's the reason the war behind Vikings and dragons stopped fighting." Valka said.

"I see..." she said.

Hiccup wondered if Cloud was social around others sensing she was more comfortable around dragons like him, wondering if she could be a rider.

"Let's go!" Cloud said jumping on Cloudjumper's back.

Hiccup was scared as he felt if she went flying, she might get hurt but Valka knew C,oudjumper trusted her and liking Cloud so she wouldn't hurt her.

"Yeah!" she said taking off.

Valka was following on Toothless keeping her distance as Cloud trusted her but saw her and C,oudjumper land back on Berk after a while laughing.

Valka smiled as she knew Cloud was like her.

* * *

That night, Cloud couldn't sleep as she found new places hard to get used to when she and her adoptive family moved to hide from dragon trappers or Vikings but she was needing to cool her nerves, going outside as Cloudjumper and Toothless were asleep in the stable, but she was sleeping there beside Cloudjumper, as it was like sleeping with her mother on a stormy night, or when she had a bad dream, feeling safe.

Tbe next morning, Hiccup was stunned finding Cloud gone wondering if she had wandered off waking Valka as she went to the stable, knowing Cloud would be in there opening the door softly, but smiled.

Cloudjumper was awake but had one of her wings wrapped protectively around Cloud knowing tbe female dragon cared about tbe young girl making Valka happy.

"Atta girl, you are bonding with her, as she beds you." she said.

Cloudjumper growled softly as she looked at the human girl near her seeing Toothless watch but smiled as he trusted Cloud but was distant around humans except Hiccup and Valka despite the fact Cloudjumper was helping him, assuring him through dragon Tongue when he had bad dreams.

He was stroking Cloud's long silver hair with a talon, knowing the girl wasn't afraid of him wondering if she could understand him and Cloudjumper besides their growls.

He was happy seeing Hiccup tackling him like always but being careful as he cared about him a lot.

"Hey good morning, bud!

I guess Cloudjumper has been helping you huh?" he said.

Valka was making breakfast for them but Cloud was shy around Hiccup.

"She'll come around Hiccup, being raised by dragons her whole life and now being around people again, it's hard for her." she said.

Hiccup was determined to help Cloud as he was Chief now sighing hearing Cloud playing with Cloudjumper and Toothless.

"You're still hurting huh, after what Drago did?

Time heals all wounds." she said patting the Night Fury's head gently.

Valka smiled at her words, but wondering if Cloud could understand what Cloudjumper and Toothless were saying.

For now, she would leave the girl be.


	2. A Secret Gift

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ladyjamboreemon for reviewing and saphirabrightscale for favouriting as it means a lot, plus have been indulging my HTTYD fangirl by watching the first movie and Dreamworks Dragons along woth listening to the second movie soundtrack on youtube.**

**In this chapter, Valka discovers Cloud has an amazing gift, that she can understand Dragonese but keeps it a secret from others.**

**I hope yo guys enjoy.**

* * *

Later that morning, Cloud was with Cloudjumper, Toothless and Valka in Valja's dragon sanctuary fixing the damage Drago had caused but Cloud was sensing friendly auras from the other dragons especially the babies unaware Toothless was the new alpha after defeating the previous one.

"This place is so wonderful Grandmere Valka!

I see why you lived here so long, as that's what Mom said." Cloud said as Valja's was curious.

"Can you keep a secret, and not think I'm crazy?" Cloud asked.

"Go on." Valka encouraged, as Cloud was unsure.

"Ever since I was little, I can understand the dragons, and they talk like we do.

Earlier Toothless was telling me about what Drago made him do, but Cloudjumper has been helping him and they like each other!" the girl told her.

Balka knew that Cloud had an unique gift but knew it was how the wild Cloudjumpers had taken her in.

Toothless looked worried but knew Cloudjumper would know what to do hearing his mate laugh playing with Cloud which made him happy and sighed.

Valka knew that Hiccup would help when he could but Cloud made a great help and a playmate to the baby dragons.

"Grandmere Valka, you okay?" Cloud asked.

"Yes Cloud as this place is special to all riders who discover it, but it's okay as the hurt is healing, as I still help injured dragons since they are many of those traps out there." she answered.

Cloud looked horrified at the mention of traps as her mother had been caught in one as her hands shook roaring upset.

Valka understood as this was Understandable but she was upset and thrashing making Cloudjumper understand, seeing Cloud bury her face in her scaled chest understanding knowing she missed her adoptive family.

Valka was stunned seeing Cloud calm down, unaware her dragon was probably calming down Cloud seeing her calm down.

"I guess she misses the Cloudjumpers that raised her, which is why she is attached to you." she said.

Toothless smiled knowing his mate was very good at these things but was missing Hiccup since his being chief meant they couldn't fly together all the time or work on the map growling annoyed making Cloud sigh.

"Jumper I think your mate misses Hiccup." she said.

The female dragon nodded going after the Night Fury but Valka sighed knowing he missed Hiccup.

"Maybe Hiccup will go flying later." Cloud said as Valka understood.

* * *

"How was Toothless being, without me?" Hiccup asked Valka while they were eating lunch.

He knew the Night Fury male was probably angry at him for him neglecting him by being chief and at least Cloudjumper kept Toothless occupied.

"A bit sad, as he was missing you.

But Cloud helped along with Jumper, what she nick named Cloudjumper." Valka answered as he smirked, seeing the young girl quiet.

He wondered what being raised by dragons had been like but Valka knew that subject was very touchy making him understand but saw Toothless there.

"He wants to go flying, Hiccup, he told me how he misses being with you." Cloud said making him curious.

"I guess so, as I'm not busy." he said as she sensed the Night Fury's excitement.

She was eating with Valka but was quiet.

"You didn't tell him, right, about my secret?" Cloud asked.

"Not yet but only if you want me to, but he would understand." Valka said seeing her go outside.

Cloudjumper was seeing her sit by herself, coming over to her, knowing she was lonely remembering her little tantrum back in the sanctuary which was understandable, she had seen the true terror of dragon trappers.

She was just happy that Toothless was the Alpha now, and like Hiccup, he wanted them and people to get along but she felt like she had met Hiccup before, not remembering where.

"I might know, Jumper." Cloud said.

"She said you attacked their house, Valka and Stoick's and Hiccup was just a baby, you were there but Hiccup wasn't afraid of you, he was playing with you!

Then you accidentally nicked him and Uncle Stoick scared you off, but you took Valka with you.

Maybe Hiccup forgot." she said.

Cloudjumper understood but just let her sit on her lap, as she was bonding with her, knowing dragons of her species had raised Cloud and raised her more as a dragon.

They both heard laughter, as Eret and Ruffnut were riding on Skullcrusher making Cloudjumper sigh.

She knew Hiccup and Toothless would not be back for a while, getting an idea as Cloud was on her back.

"Cloudjumper!" Valka yelled as Cloud giggled.

She didn't understand why Valka was worried, as Jumper wouldn't hurt her or let her be harmed.

Toothless was stunned seeing his mate with Cloud sighing as Cloudjumper was going to get in trouble with Valka.

"How did she-" Hiccup asked as they were going back.

Cloudjumper followed landing, but Cloud was laughing and having fun seeing Valka hug her, but Toothless saw Valka tell his mate to go to the stable, following her.

"Jumper and I were just having fun, Grandmere." Cloud said.

"I know, but something bad could have happened and we wouldn't have known." she said as Cloud understood.

She was going to the stable but had brought food with her seeing C,oudjumper watching Toothless sleep but heard worried growls knowing he was having a bad dream, knowing what helped.

Cloud heard her sing sensing the Night Fury calm down, understanding as Drago had hurt everybody and most of the dragons, wondering if Jumper would be Toothless's Queen.

Cloudjumper saw a smile on Toothless's face in sleep, seeing the girl near them knowing he would be okay.

She heard the door open, as it was Hiccup.


	3. Calming Her Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people enjoy.**

**In this chapter, Hiccup kind of upsets Cloud and then Astrid hits a raw nerve in her but Cloudjumper and Toothless help her feel better.**

* * *

That next morning, Valka was deciding to teach Cloud to be a dragon rider like Hiccup and the others as she loved being around the other dragons but shy around people and needed to help her, as she was with Cloudjumper but talking to her.

"You're gonna let me be a rider, like Hiccup?

I hope I can, and be as strong as you." she told her.

Valka smiled knowing others had thought little of Cloud because she can't see but that didn't bother her or Cloudjumper nuzzling her.

They were eating breakfast and Valka saw Hiccup already up but had been riding on Toothless since he was going to be busy doing chief things and meaning the Night Fury would probably be at the sanctuary with her and Cloud.

"So, how is she, Cloud I mean?" he asked her seeing Cloud with Toothless.

"She's fine but I know inside, there is a powerful rider in her.

She just needs time and to know she can trust others, as many had written her off but she trusts me." Valka told him seeing Cloud with Cloudjumper.

Hiccup was willing to try and bond with her as Valka sighed, knowing that it wouldn't work seeing Cloud flinch as Hiccup rested a hand on her shoulder, as she turned around roaring, baring her teeth the way dragons did with intruders.

"Don't do that!" she said as he was scared.

"Sorry if I scared you, but I just want to help you." he said.

"I don't need you, the dragons are my family!" she said.

Hiccup sighed as he saw Toothless nuzzle him, and then Cloud to calm her down.

"I'm okay, bud but worried about Cloud, as she needs us a lot, well you and Cloudjumper as she listens to you guys." he told him but Cloud had flown off on C,oudjumper.

Valka Noticed that while helping at the sanctuary that Cloud was quiet and knew that Hiccup's attempt to befriend her hadn't gone well but knew Cloudjumper would help her cool down, as some of the babies were around her.

"It's nothing really, Hiccup doesn't get it.

I lived among you guys for so long, that I'd rather be with you guys than people, as you guys don't care if I'm blind unlike people." she said as Valka frowned but understood.

She had lived here for twenty years among the dragons she loved and protected and felt like she couldn't trust people because they wouldn't listen to her except for Cloudjumper seeing Cloudjumper give Cloud a worried look, hugging her.

"I'll be okay Jumper, I just need time." she said wiping away tears.

The female Stormcutter dragon remembered the song Valka had sung remembering how it went singing in Dragonese which Cloud understood feeling soothed while in Cloudjumper's wings making Valka smile.

She knew that soothed Ckoudjumper when she couldn't sleep so knew it was helping Cloud knowing that she should help her try again with Hiccup seeing Cloudjumper agree making Cloud sigh.

She hoped that Valka was right deciding to go flying as they were on Cloudjumper and enjoying the ride as the wind blew through their hair landing in town seeing Hiccup and the others impressed but Cloud was hiding behind Valka's back.

"Wow, that was impressive!" Astrid said but saw Cloud as well.

Hiccup had told her about his cousin and how she was raised by dragons making her and the others understand but Cloud was with their dragons smirking.

"They are very impressive, despite being different." Cloud said softly.

They were stunned hearing her talk.

"Wow, so you can talk, like us?" Hiccup said.

Valka knew Cloud was very shy around humans except for her making the others curious about her.

"She's my cousin who is blind but raised by dragons from infant hood so it's why she's more comfortable around dragons." Hiccup told them.

Fishlegs was amazed hearing this being a dragon nerd and Berk's resident dragon expert besides Hiccup, wanting to get to know her, hearing Cloud growl making him flinch.

"How're you gonna help her, as she seems like a challenge?" Astrid asked but Valka saw Cloud tremble at that, knowing Astrid had hit a raw nerve.

"Cloud!" she said as Cloudjumper and Toothless understood.

Both dragons were going after the girl finding her in the forest under a tree hearing sniffles as what Astrid had said had upset her, as it reminded her of all the people who had written her off as nothing.

Cloudjumper wrapped her wings around her as Toothless was beside her, nuzzling her.

He hated seeing Hiccup upset or angry, and now Cloud since she was related to his brother seeing her wipe tears away hearing Cloudjumper sing For The Dancing and the Dreaming.

Toothless sighed remembering Stoick had sang that to Valka when they had found each other after twenty years, feeling an ache in his heart making Cloudjumper understand.

"Hiccup's right, it wasn't your fault and if Stoick hadn't sacrificed himself, it would've been worse.

Valka told ne what happened when Drago and the Dark Alpha caused trouble but at least you and Hiccup defeated them.

You guys are the voice of peace." Cloud said.

Unknown to them, Hiccup had followed them as he was worried about Toothless as he knew he still suffered from the damage the Dark Alpha had caused but he knew that both his cousin and Cloudjumper were healing the pain that scar had caused.

"...Hey..." he said softly.

Cloud jumped in fright but Toothless nuzzled his rider.

"Hey...

Cloudjumper and Toothless were helping, as that woman hurt my feelings.

You have no idea what it's like, living without sight.

At least Cloudjumper and Valka are seeing my potential in being a rider." Cloud said as he understood.

"I guessed Astrid hit a raw nerve huh?

She has the tendency to do that." Hiccup said.

Cloud nodded but smiled shyly but Hiccup understood that with some dragons and humans, you had to earn their trust like when he first met Toothless.

"We should get back to Berk and maybe find you your own dragon." he said as she was on Cloudjumper's back taking off.

He knew that she was attached to Cloudjumper emotionally because Stormcutter dragons had raised her but maybe if he found a baby one, she could raise it and it would be like having her own Cloudjumper but wasn't sure.

He would ask Valka later.

She frowned at her son's idea, knowing how close Cloud and Cloudjumper were so afraid to pull them apart, knowing it would upset Cloud greatly making Hiccup sigh.


	4. Giving Her A Dragon

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those that reviewed as it means a lot to me as I love HTTYD so much and dragons in general.**

**In this chapter, Hiccup decides to give Cloud a baby Stormcutter dragon unaware of the emotional chaos it might cause, as Cloud is attached to Cloudjumper.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

That night, Cloud was still awake as she was thinking about what had happened today but unaware that her cousin was planning to give her a Stormcutter dragon of her own as she saw Cloudjumper awake understanding, going outside.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" she said.

C,oudjumper growled as she understood but were going for a flight as Valka wouldn't mind because she and Hiccup were asleep, hearing growls seeing Toothless join them.

Hiccup was on his back as Toothless had awoken him the second he'd seen Cloud get on Cloudjumper but Cloud giggled.

"They wanna race, let's do it!" she said.

She had heard about dragon racing from Hiccup but knew the others would think it dangerous for somebody like her to try the sport.

"Get back here, Cloud!" Hiccup yelled.

She giggled doing an insane stunt like Hiccup did on Toothless as Cloudjumper caught her hearing her laugh.

"Fine we'll go back." Cloud said as they were going back.

He was relieved seeing them land outside the house.

Cloudjumper was nuzzling Toothless as she knew she and Cloud had scared him and Hiccup but they were just having fun.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Cloud is going to be upset!" Valka said to Hiccup that morning at breakfast.

"You say she can be a great rider but she needs her own dragon, and I found a baby Stormcutter dragon that will be perfect for her, Mom." he replied.

He knew getting his Dad his own dragon had worked but this was different, as Cloud had been raised by dragons and was attached to Cloudjumper emotionally.

"Aww a baby Jumper!

Where did it come from?" Cloud said as she was playing with it.

Hiccup wanted to lie and say it was Cloudjumper's baby but Cloud would figure it out, seeing her expression, scooping the baby Stormcutter up in her arms as it was cute.

"Help her get used to it, okay?" Hiccup said to Cloudjumper as she scowled at him.

* * *

Toothless sighed knowing she was angry, becoming a shield around Hiccup as he didn't want him to come to harm as Cloudjumper was going to the forest and Cloud was following her with the infant Stormcutter dragon female in her arms.

She saw Cloudjumper annoyed but would calm her down, as she was listening to Cloudjumper vent.

"I know but maybe she can be your sister, as that would be cool." Cloud said as Cloudjumper nodded.

"Maybe we should name her Stormjumper, as then it fits!" she said.

Cloudjumper smiled nuzzling her as she was more mad at Hiccup than her as she guessed it would be cool to have another sister as she considered Cloud her sister.

"We should get back, before Valka worries." Cloud said.

Cloudjumper nodded as they were getting back to the house and saw Valka there as she was relieved they had calmed down.

"I named my Stormcutter Stormjumper, as she can be C,oudjumper's sister." Cloud told her.

Valka smirked as maybe this was a good thing, but saw Toothless land with Hiccup seeing the Night Fury gulp in case Cloudjumper was angry at him.

Cloudjumper was snorting going with Valka, while Cloud was playing with Stormjumper and relieved that his plan worked seeing Toothless with Cloud asking about Cloudjumper.

"She's still pretty mad, but she'll calm down.

She loves you, I can tell, but don't use your Alpha power on her." she replied as he understood going to the stable.

Hiccup sighed as he knew that Toothless was in a bad mood because of him as he knew that Cloudjumper and Toothless were meant to be and hoped they would make things right, he was the Alpha after all.

That night, C,oudjumper heard loud growls from the stable knowing what was wrong, her King was having another bad dream and it seemed bad from the sound of it, seeing Hiccup get up, stopping him.

She was going to the stable and saw Toothless was upset which bothered her, seeing him thrash and was understanding as she wrapped her wings around him to stop him singing as he was calming down, making her relieved knowing that she had forgiven him.

She was nuzzling him, hearing the door open as Cloud walked in as Hiccup had asked her to check on Toothless since she understood Dragonese and was telling the Night Fury that he would be okay.

Cloudjumper nuzzled him as he was relaxing but Hiccup could see his brother was needing help but letting Cloud help.


End file.
